youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
YouTuber Birthdays
This page includes YouTubers with at least 500 subscribers that are born on the dates below. Note: Do not add birthdays that you find on Wiki Birthdays or FamousBirthdays.com. They are known to give out false information. And be sure to put only users that are on this wiki, and to provide the link. ✝''' = Deceased Leave a comment saying what birthday you share with a YouTuber. January Birthdays January 1 * '''1995: Poppy * 1991: JerkTV ✝''' * '''1984: Jim Sterling January 2 * 2007: Misha / Mishovy silenosti * 1998: Tfue January 3 * 2001: N&A Productions * 1989: Julia Nunes * 1988: The Completionist January 4 * 2001: Bioniclesaurus * 1994: Superskarmory January 5 * 1995: Whinderssonnunes January 6 * 2003: MattyBRaps * 1987: Egoraptor * 1984: Skippy62able January 7 * 1995: Mini Ladd January 8 *'2004:'ThatSkynyrdKid70 January 9 * 1995: Sive * 1986: Wengie * 1965: HaddawayVEVO * 1996: Sam KIA January 10 * 1965: Butch Hartman January 11 * 2000: Eve Bennett * 1997: Antony * 1994: Yo Mama January 12 * 1993: ZaynVEVO January 13 * 1988: Colossal is Crazy January 14 * 2004: Bertindak Segera * 2002: William's Airblown Inflatable Channel January 15 * 2001: BadBoyBlu * 1997: GiantGrotle * 1989: Flux Pavilion * 1988: Skrillex * 1995: Anastasia May January 16 * 1997: Graser10 January 17 * 1997: Jake Paul * 1993: Sky Does Everything January 18 * 1997: Scarfulhu * 1994: TimTom * 1988: SwimmingBird941 * 1980: Bratayley (Billy) * 1977: ERB (EpicLLOYD) January 19 * 1996: EeOneGuy January 20 *'1990:' MattG124 *'1995:' JLAndersen01 January 21 * 1988: Felipe Neto January 22 * 1994: BB Ki Vines * 1990: FouseyTUBE * 1989: BigBrudda January 23 * 1989: TheCampingTree * 1986: Vsauce * 1983: David Firth January 24 * 2000: 09sharkboy * 1998: NFKRZ * 1991: Jaboody Dubs January 25 * 1987: Vsauce3 (Jake Roper) * 1985: Comic Book Girl 19 January 26 * 1997: Bobby Burns * 1997: Violette1st (Lucy) * 1993: MilesJaiProductions * 1987: True Geordie January 27 * 1999: TheSuperBaxter * 1995: La MonaLisa (Pedro Ruiz) ✝''' * '''1987: ItsRucka * 1986: SupereeeGO * 1977: LaVieJanRoos January 28 * 2002: Doctor Comedy * 1999: SynthesizeOG * 1999: Lucas and Marcus * 1995: Yamio * 1988: Hotdiggedydemon January 29 * 2004: E.z inviso * 1992: IBallisticSquid * 1990: HellthyJunkfood * 1994: RushLight Invader January 30 * 1991: Videogamedunkey * 1987: AmazingPhil * 1982: DeStorm Power January 31 February Birthdays February 1 * 2002: BlackGold * 1999: ImAllexx * 1997: Marina Joyce * 1994: HarryStylesVEVO * 1985: It's Alex Clark February 2 * 1997: Ally Law * 1994: Cleanprincegaming * 1977: Shakira * 1971: Smooth McGroove February 3 * 1995: Pruane2forever * 1991: VenturianTale (Jordan) February 4 * 1999: Plainrock124 * 1988: SuperCarlinBrothers * 1985: Yuka Kinoshita * Craig Dillon * Little Kuriboh February 5 * 1997: TheCampingRusher * 1996: Cyndago * 1995: Nick Crompton February 6 * 1997: McKenna Haner * 1991: 3PACTVHD ✝''' * '''1966: Official Rick Astley February 7 * 1996: Lukeup13 * 1992: Itsjuliahardy * 1991: Gabbie Hanna * 1991: Heedandsucceed * 1990: Jacksepticeye * 1985: MaxNoSleeves February 8 * 1994: Karina Garcia * 1993: Raceboy77 * 1992: Luccas Neto * 1995: TGFbro (Romell) February 9 * 1997: Einshine * 1996: Tanya Zhang * 1990: Social Repose February 10 * 1992: CaptainSparklez * 1987: TheRadBrad * 1999: Tamago2474 February 11 February 12 * 1991: OMGitsfirefoxx * 1964: Larry's Lounge February 13 * 1995: Nicole Eevee Davis * 1990: ElrubiusOMG February 14 * 1991: Realrosesarered * 1980: AlphaOmegaSin February 15 * 2000: TydeLevi February 16 * 1992: Jimmy Tatro * 1991: RomanAtwoodBarelyVlogs (Brittney) * 1964: FaZe Rug February 17 * 2013: Sandaroo Kids (DisneyCarToys) * 1997: Bazinski * 1991: Ed Sheeran * 1987: Blade376 * 1987: Myles Dyer February 18 * 1996: VenturianTale (Bethany) * 1992: D&B Nation (Damian) February 19 * 1999: Ben J. Pierce * 1991: CapnDesDes * 1991: Destery Smith * 64smashmaster3ds February 20 * 1997: ExplodingTNT * 1992: Andrei Terbea * 1991: Wrestlinggodbitch * 1988: Rihanna February 21 * 1991: Planet Dolan February 22 * 1996: GoldenBlackHawk February 23 * 2000: Jenna Arend * 1997: SnowInHD * 1993: RobTopGames * 1991: AzzyLand February 24 * 1995: Rclbeauty101 * 1982: Christine Weston Chandler February 25 February 26 * 1986: Michael McCrudden February 27 February 28 February 29 * 1992: MMG Mike March Birthdays March 1 * 1994: Justin Bieber * 1985: This Exists * 1987: Duncan March 2 * 1998: JMX * 1994: NikkieTutorials March 3 * 1994: Bajan Canadian * 1992: Gasttozz * 1985: Toby Turner March 4 * 2000: Kotetsu * 1994: It's Black Friday March 5 * 2002: Flying Fish * 1998: SamDjanReviews * 1998: Mr Flamingo & Cie * 1997: FUNKe * 1993: Moonkitti * 1983: Chase Gilroy March 6 * 1997: D&B Nation (Biannca) * 1995: CMJordz 22 * 1987: JesseAndMike (Jesse) * 1986: Timothy DeLaGhetto * 1982: DSPGaming March 7 * 2005: Aiden * 1986: Brock Baker * 1992: GabeandJesss (Jessica) * 1983: Cullen & Katie (Katie) * Alonzo Lerone March 8 * 1982: DramaAlert March 9 * 1997: PeteZahHutt * 1994: JeromeASF * 1990: Tom Fawkes March 10 * 2001: Trackmania Studios * 1991: Superjombombo * 1982: DrDisRespect * 1976: Cult of Dusty March 11 * 1987: CrazyRussianHacker March 12 * 1997: D&B Nation * 1994: zeldaxlove64 ✝''' * '''1987: Meg Turney March 13 * 1995: Nicole Eevee Davis * 1993: Yuya March 14 * 2003: Durv * 2003: Legobloxian * 1995: Nick Eh 30 * 1995: TheGamerFromMars * 1998: Colliscool * 1979: NinjaSexParty March 15 * 1994: I Hate Everything * 1983: Jesse (Jeana) March 16 * 1994: Connie Glynn March 17 * 1997: Wendover Productions * 1996: Sub * 1995: TGFbro (Jay) March 18 * 1998: La MonaLisa (MonaLisa) March 19 * 1982: FBE * 1988: IHasCupquake March 20 * 1990: Tessa Violet * 1989: Stephen Georg * 1987: DrLupo * 1984: IJustine March 21 * 1996: Thisbedottie March 22 * 1994: Dax * 1989: Tyler Oakley * 1976: Judson Laipply * 1966: Pasi viheraho March 23 * 1991: Terroriser * 1989: OfficialNerdCubed March 24 * 1999: ZexyZek * 1990: JonTronShow March 25 * 1994: Jaltoid * 1988: JaclynGlenn * 1981: Casey Neistat March 26 * 1989: Sam * 1988: Seri! Pixel Biologist! * 1990: Glass Reflection March 27 * 1997: AsapSCIENCE (MItchell) * 1995: JackFrostMiner * 1994: Christine Sydelko * 1986: Dan Bull * 1982: AlphaCat March 28 * 1993: JesseValentineMusic * 1990: Zoella March 29 * 1990: AntVenom * 1989: CJ SO COOL March 30 * 2000: Kwite * 1985: FilthyWhore March 31 * 1996: Liza Koshy * 1993: RageGamingVideos * 1992: MattHDGamer * 1989: Kalel April Birthdays April 1 * 1995: Logan Paul Vlogs * 1991: Dexter Manning April 2 April 3 * 1990: Stevenlafrance * 1989: LordMinion777 * 1987: SethBling April 4 * 1996: ZachWGTV * 1996: William Spetz * 1996: Austin Mahone * 1994: Papa Jake * 1992: Ricky Dillon * 1991: Manny MUA * 1985: Todrickhall * 1983: Lisbug * 1979: AndyMcKeeVEVO April 5 * 1984: JoshuaDTV * 1976: NintendoCapriSun April 6 * 1997: TheThirdPew * 1994: Luke Cutforth * 1982: DSPGaming April 7 * 1995: FavijTV * 1995: AzzaCurrey * 1992: Alexis Jordan * 1990: InTheLittleWood * 1986: Brookers April 8 * 1993: TBJZL * 1990: Timthetatman * 1990: Chuggaaconroy * 1989: Nerimon * 1963: WhatTheBuckShow April 9 * 1982: Jonathan Mann April 10 * 1999: Landon * 1977: Gronkh April 11 * 1995: Doddleoddle * 1987: Matt3756 * 1987: MichellePhan * 1971: JewWario ✝''' April 12 * '''2005: Eh Bee Family (“Mr. Monkey”) * 1992: ZeRoyalViking * 1996: Kareeti * 1989: VEGETTA777 April 13 * 2008: Agent Khai * 1987: UndoTube * 1985: Lee Newton * Inkerbella April 14 * 2000: LM 2000 * 1997: Garrett Williamson April 15 * 1990: Cherry Wallis * 1988: Chris Stuckmann * 1987: TheZombiUnicorn * 1978: Luis Fonsi April 16 * 2001: Marshall-YTGaming * 1998: Cowbelly April 17 * 1995: Deadlox * 1994: Gimper * 1992: Julien Solomita April 18 April 19 April 20 * 1995: Bryce Games * 1992: Gigi Gorgeous April 21 * 1990: BREEessrig * 2002: AN NA April 22 * 1997: Avxry * 1997: Eddie van der Meer * 1996: Cizzorz * 1975: NinjaSexParty * 1964: JoeysWorldTour April 23 * 2002: Tiyuji * 1993: Raya * 1993: Kris Fox * 1992: Ricky Berwick * 1987: Summit1g April 24 * 1994: Caspar * 1994: CouRage * 1991: Kootra * 1989: Thomas Sanders * 1984: Lasercorn * 1984: Frankie MacDonald * Blue Spooky April 25 * 2001: FEL Deziire * 1995: Lanceypooh * 1993: LEMMiNO * 1990: Vareide * 1990: HolaSoyGerman April 26 * 1992: Paint * 1990: -MASA Works DESIGN- April 27 * 1992: GamingFelix * 1984: Fall Out Boy April 28 * 1992: ANewHopeee * 1990: Kubz Scouts April 29 * 1998: Bandi * 1998: Sk3tch * 1997: SMii7Y * 1993: Gattor Martin * 1986: Excision April 30 May Birthdays May 1 *'1992:' SeaPeeKay May 2 *'1987:' H2ODelirious *'1992:' Mr. Nightmare *'1993:' Sugar Pine 7 May 3 *'1998: '8BitPolitics *'1996:' Crafting Vegeto May 4 * 1994: PrestonPlayz * 1990: Sawyer Hartman May 5 * 1997: AKindAleWar * 1995: MessYourself * 1989: Yo Mama * 1989: ChrisBrownVEVO * 1988: Adele * 1986: Bart Baker * 1980: Vlogbrothers (Hank Green) May 6 May 7 * 1998: MrBeast * 1987: AsKaGangsta May 8 * 1990: BasicallyIDoWrk * 1988: Trisha Paytas * 1981: Jeremy Jahns May 9 * 1990: SerbianGamesBL * 1986: FPSRussia * 1986: DannyDuncan * 1979: Larry Bundy Jr May 10 * 1999: Martinez Twins * 1996: SypherPK May 11 * 1998: Dezire Death * 1990: Robbaz May 12 * 1994: Daequan Loco * 1990: EWNetwork * 1985: Vinesauce * 1969: Nalts May 13 * 1993: JacksGap May 14 * 1997: Pyrocynical * 1996: TheOdd1sOut * 1996: Martin Garrix * 1994: Alex MTCH May 15 * 1997: Juliano Croese May 16 * 1998: Ceeday * 1998: JustDestiny * 1996: Shgurr * 1997: Slogoman * 1991: Joey Graceffa * 1989: Catrific * 1988: SSoHPKC May 17 * 1995: MasterOv * 1975: CinemaSins May 18 * 2001: NicsterV * 1987: The Jovenshire * 1981: Jesse Cox May 19 * 2003: Its JoJo Siwa * 1992: Marshmello * 1987: Julian Smith May 20 * 1992: The ACE Family (Austin McBroom) * 1990: LAHWF * Harudori May 21 * 1988: MrCreepyPasta May 22 * 2001: Emma Chamberlain * 1996: BloodMaster * 1992: Doug Armstrong * 1986: Commander Holly * 1986: GentleWhispering May 23 * 2003: 4DRStorm * 1999: James Charles * 1996: Team Edge (Connor) * 1995: Hamlinz * 1988: The Slow Mo Guys (Gavin Free) May 24 * 1999: Myth * 1999: Anthony Quintal * 1996: Pokimane May 25 *'1988:' cs188 *'1993:' CanalCanalha May 26 *'1992:' Niomi Smart *'1996:' Triggered Tro *'1969:' Violette1st (Violette) May 27 *'1975:' Wiiviewr *'1995: 'RedVacktor May 28 *'1983: ' RomanAtwoodBarelyVlogs (Roman) *'2004:' FusionAnimations May 29 *'1996: 'FaZe Rain *'1994: 'Wafflepwn (Jack) *'1987: 'MysteryGuitarMan May 30 *'1991:' ChilledChaos *'1997:' Jameskii *'1997:' Louise Jones *'1977:' Thinknoodles May 31 * 1992: VanossGaming * 1990: Gigguk * 1990: HeyWatchYourMouth * 1995: The Rageaholic * 1989: Savvy guy * 1988: Dellor June Birthdays June 1 *'1995:' Kwebbelkop *'1990:' UberHaxorNova *'1979:' TheFatRat *'1999:' Technoblade *'1994:' Grandayy *'1966:' Paulsoaresjr *'1978:' Good Mythical Morning (Link) June 2 * 1987: KidBehindACamera * 1998: FsuAtl * 1999: Carag * 1994: Shroud June 3 *'1998:' BamanBoi *'1990:' ReformistTM *'1999: 'Houssein *'1994:' MarcusDibbleComedy June 4 * 2004: Mackenzie Ziegler * 1993: Adam Saleh June 5 *'1991:' Ninja *'1996:' Denis *'1997:' FaZe Adapt *'1995:' Troye Sivan June 6 * 1990: Nigahiga * 1983: HowtoPRANKitup * 1978: Jonathan Pie June 7 * 2004: Ejen Roza * 1999: WjLohmemes the fox * 1997: Fortnite Stuff June 8 * 1985: 'Rosanna Pansino * '''1993: 'EnzoKnol * '''1988: Heaven Sent Gaming June 9 * 2006: 'EthanGamerTV * '''1994: '1smash18 * '1984: 'FBE (Rafi) * '1980: 'Athenewins * '''1989: Tanya Burr * 1979: '''SidAlpha * '''1999: Kahlen Barry * 1994: SpeirsTheAmazingHD June 10 *'1986:' TECHXPOSE June 11 *'1991:' Daniel Howell *'1989:' Cryaotic *'1980:' LisaNova *'1996:' DubstepGutter *'1985:' DashieXP *'1997:' Flamingo June 12 *'1996: 'Alissa Violet *'1990: 'Kev *'1984: 'SeaNanners Gaming Channel *'1998: 'Jerry The Mathlete June 13 *'1974:' Steveo June 14 *'2001:' Enigma *'1977:' Tyrone Magnus *'1994: 'Cyndago *'1996:' TurtleNugget *'1993:' LukeHollandDrums June 15 *'1986:' 2CELLOS *'1989: 'Garrett Watts *'1993:' Wolfie *'1995:' Nickalaws *'1985:' Boh3m3 June 16 June 17 *'1987: 'GameGrumps *'1997:' SomeThingElseYT June 18 *'1984: 'AngryJoeShow *'1999:' Kahlen Barry *'2001:' Dynamic June 19 *'1993:' KSI *'1997:' Trollzous *'1999:' Mylittleisland June 20 *'1995:' Behzinga *'1996:' Lance Stewart *'1994:' JelloApocalypse *'1988:' XXSlyFoxHoundXx June 21 *'1992:' TheGameSalmon *'1997:' Rebecca Black *'2000:' WildSpartanz *'1997:' TheReportOfTheWeek June 22 *'1981: 'Rooster Teeth (Monty) ✝''' *'1991: 'Brutalmoose *'1991: 'Laina *'1994: 'MarcusDibbleComedy *'1995: 'TheNitroZyniak *'1993: ' BEEZ June 23 * '2002: 'RyoDownGamer ' * '''1995: 'FaZe Rug' ' * 1990: Raphael Gomes * 1986: Team Edge (Bryan) * 1995: ThatGuyBarney * 1993: TheSyndicateProject June 24 * 1998: Tana Mongeau * 1985: '''h3h3Productions * '''1994: 8-BitRyan * 1996: JackSucksAtLife June 25 * 1996: Lele Pons * 2000: '''CrazeSim June 26 * '''1990: RyansAverageLife * 1995: Mytoecold * 1988: BachelorsPadTv * 1993: Ariana Grande * 1996: 'Natalia Taylor June 27 *'1990: TomSka *'1995:' Andrea Russett June 28 * 1992: '''MrWoofless * '''1989: Markiplier * 1983: Ohmwrecker * 2000: TwistedFalcon June 29 *'1993:' SmallishBeans *'1992: 'RebelTaxi June 30 *'1988: 'Jacksfilms *'1982: 'Katilette *'1979:' Matisyahu July Birthdays July 1 *'1988:' Matthew Lush *'1990:' AshDubh *'1986:' Andrew ITstyle *'1992:' ImmortalHD *'1980:' Zach Sherwin July 2 * 1989: Chrisandthemike July 3 *'1996: 'StrauberryJam July 4 *'1995:' ChillyPanda *'1997: 'Patrycja Foltynowicz July 5 * 1999: TheKingHusker * 1968: Susan Wojcicki * 1995: '''Jamie Pine * '''1977: ThePianoGuys July 6 * 1995: Kitty0706 ✝''' * '1994: 'Cyndago '''✝ * 1992: '''Daithi De Nogla * '''1992: Joshscorcher * 1982: 'TayZonday * '''1994: 'Nooch July 7 * '1995: 'IntoTheBarrier * '''1989: LaurenzSide * 1997: 'James Marriott July 8 *'1984: TotalBiscuit ✝''' *'''1979: HowToBasic *'1993:' Fernanfloo July 9 * 2006: '''EthanGamer * '''1966: ThePianoGuys (Jon) * 1996: JennXPenn July 10 * 1980: Cinemassacre (James) * 1998: Memeulous * 1988: 'SWooZie July 11 *'2001: 'ItsBrey *'1990: AwesomeAlanna *Micheal P July 12 * 2003: Popkill * 1995: Meredith O'Connor * 1986: Dakotaz * 2000: Fizhy July 13 * 2002: Bratayley (Caleb) ✝''' * '''1995: ReignBot * 1994: 'HeyAmyJane July 14 *'2003: Semp July 15 *'1996:' YourPalRoss *'1981:' ReviewTechUSA July 16 * 1997: Caito Potatoe * 1985: MatthewSantoro * 1992: Safiya Nygaard * 1982: DrossRotzank * 1994: Doyouknowellie * 2017: RomanAtwoodBarelyVlogs (Cora) * 1995: Wiggy July 17 * 2002: Boboiboy Blaze Rockstar * 1979: QPark * 1975: Darude * 1973: Liam Kyle Sullivan * 1998: ElleOfTheMills * 1987: Strawburry17 July 18 July 19 *'1989:' Shane *'1986:' JoeHillsTSD *'1996:' Adultphin *'1999:' Justin Y. *'1986:' Arielle Scarcella July 20 * 1985: '''Epic Meal Time * '''1971: KALE DZEDAJ IMAM SILU * 1998: Corl * 1988: Makemebad35 July 21 * 1997: Scarce * 1992: TheMysteriousMrEnter * 1998: Tewtiy July 22 *'1986:' GentleWhispering July 23 *'1996:' David Dobrik *'1980:' Bratayley *'1987:' Minutephysics *'1993:' Zanitor July 24 *'2006: 'TheSkylanderBoy AndGirl *'1974: 'Boogie2988 *'1986: 'Communitychannel July 25 *'1990: 'PeanutButterGamer *'1981: 'Mac Lethal July 26 * 1999: Cira * 1996: LeifEricson July 27 * 1995: Cobanermani456 * 1991: IDubbbzTV * 2000: ImIsiahOmar July 28 *'1997:' Tabbes *'1993:' Wafflepwn (Stephen) *'1994:' Leda Muir July 29 *'1990:' Amanda Faye *'1990:' Evan Edinger *'1994:' MyLifeAsEva *'1993:' SullyPwnz *'1999:' Dead Squirrel July 30 * 1993: GaLm * 1994: IceJJFish * 1972: GloZell Green * 1980: COMICS PLUS! by Akasan July 31 * 1993: Brooks Holt * 2002: PaulCentralGames August Birthdays August 1 August 2 * 1998: Pappa Acid * 1994: Penguinz0 * 1989: Pinkstylist August 3 *'1988:' Brandon Rogers *'1985:' Grav3yardgirl *'1994:' EyeofSol *'1989:' Mr. Anime *'1985:' Uptomyknees *'1977:' Karen Alloy August 4 * 1981: ADoseOfBuckley * 1998: Yotobi August 5 * 1998: Adam Greenwood * 1989: Jessica Nigri * 1974: Chuck From The Bronx * 1993: TechRax * 1993: CavemanFilms * 1988: Xcalizorz * 1981: Smpfilms August 6 *'1994:' George Benson *'2001:' Morgz *'1987:' PressHeartToContinue August 7 *'1992:' Blitzwinger August 8 *'1991:' Digibro *'1998:' Shawn Mendes *'1997:' Corpse Husband August 9 * 1993: Mr360Games * 1989: Jimmy0010 * Grian * 1987: Bill wurtz * 1993: Double August 10 *'1993: 'Maxmoefoe August 11 *'1995:' PerpetualJordan August 12 *'1992:' Shaaanxo *'1995:' Alex August 13 * 1991: DaveDays * 1989: Alli * 1983: Billy the Fridge * 2004: Mongraal * 1992: Jordan Sweeto August 14 *'1981:' Ray *'1997:' GingerPale August 15 * 1995: Smike * 1998: Froggytv * 2001: The Kroozie-way Jays * 2001: BeamNg Pro * 1979: ERB (Peter) August 16 * 1975: How To Cook That * 1976: HappySlip * 1990: ThnxCya August 17 * 1991: John Page * 1991: KrismPro August 18 * 1995: LeafyIsHere * 1990: Anna Akana * 1997: Infinite * 1998: Galipoka * 1991: MrSuicideSheep August 19 * GoodTimesWithScar August 20 * 1988: JSmithOTI * 1984: 'Morfar '✝ * 1927: 'Geriatric1927 '✝ August 21 *'1991: 'Guava Juice August 22 *'1989: 'SuperYoshi August 23 * 2001: OfficerPoop247 August 24 * 1992: thecomputernerd01 * 1987: Boyinaband * 1977: Vlogbrothers (John) August 25 * 1993: '''TheAngryGrandpaShow * '''1993: EntoanThePack * 1987: 2CELLOS August 26 * 1998: Abukarr August 27 August 28 *'1985: 'ProJared August 29 *'1993:' Lucas *'1993:' LiamPayneVEVO August 30 *'1992': CypherDen August 31 * 1997: BIGCRAZYHUSAMHD September Birthdays September 1 *'1981: 'Brave Wilderness *'1988:' Felipe Neto *'1995:' AcidPentagramPizza *'2001: 'SamDjanReviews September 2 * 2008: Bratayley * 1987: Binging with Babish September 3 September 4 * 1992: Zerkaa * 1986: UpUpDownDown * 1998: Mudja September 5 September 6 September 7 * 1996: Afro Gamer * 1992: Miniminter * 1991: Lazy Masquerade * 1988: Kurt Hugo Schneider September 8 September 9 *'1985:' Bashurverse *'1967:' ShayeSaintJohn ✝''' *'''1981: ROJSON September 10 September 11 * 1991: '''Violette1st * '''2003: Briggs Akers September 12 September 13 *'1988:' Canal KondZilla September 14 *'1992:' I AM WILDCAT *1'982:' Emer Prevost September 15 *'1996:' Sommer Ray * 1986: Jenna Marbles September 16 *'1987: 'AnthonyPadilla *'1996:' Baka Prase September 17 * Shmee150 September 18 *'1992: 'TVFilthyFrank September 19 September 20 September 21 *'1987:' Ten Second Songs *'1985:' CinnamonToastKen September 22 * 1'963: 'SamDjanReviews September 23 * 1993: SuperMarioLogan September 24 *'1983: 'DesertFoxAirsoft September 25 * 1982: '''PrankvsPrank September 26 * '''1995: Blue Monkey * 1988: IISuperwomanII September 27 * 1997: 'Jaiden Animations * '''1990: 'Domics * '''1985: Grace Helbig September 28 *'1994:' The Anime Man *'1979: 'Dane Boe *'1995:' SuperMarioLogan September 29 * 1992: 'McJuggerNuggets * '''1998: ' FaZe Rug September 30 October Birthdays October 1 *'''1984:TheRPGMinx October 2 *'2002:' Jacob Sartorius October 3 October 4 * 2001: RogueRazer * 2001: Violette1st October 5 *'1980: 'Cinemassacre October 6 *'2010: 'Ryan ToysReview *'1989: 'Jared Dines October 7 *'1992:' LDShadowLady October 8 October 9 October 10 * 1983: KassemG October 11 October 12 * 1993: Nathaniel Bandy October 13 * 2003: RYR99 October 14 *'1996:' Jelly *'1992: 'Benthelooney October 15 October 16 * 1989: Aphmau * 1950: TheAngryGrandpaShow ✝''' October 17 October 18 *'1993: 'FaZe Jev *'1989: 'Laci Green October 19 October 20 October 21 *'1998: 'ExxotikGaming October 22 *'1992: 'SSSniperWolf October 23 * '''1992: NerdzRL October 24 * 1989: PewDiePie * 1987: FluffeeTalks * 1986: Drake October 25 *'1985: 'CiaraVEVO *'1978: 'Black Nerd Comedy October 26 October 27 October 28 * 1988: Eddsworld ✝''' * '''1988: John Wolfe October 29 * 1992: CopperCab October 30 * 2003: Shane Toon October 31 *'1998: 'SammyClassicSonicFan November Birthdays November 1 November 2 * 1993: AttackingTucans * 1984: AtomicMari November 3 November 4 November 5 * 1999: Jesse Concepcion November 6 * 1993: Ali-A * 1983: TheAngryGrandpaShow * 1991: Logdotzip November 7 November 8 * 2000: Jasmine Thompson * 1991: DanTDM * 1985: ProtonJonSA November 9 November 10 * 1989: '''Tara Babcock * '''1986: Josh Peck * Kai Ross-Best November 11 * 1996: Gaming On Caffeine * 1996: Hunter Avallone November 12 *'1993:'Oblivifrek November 13 *'2008: 'TheSkylanderBoy *'1992: 'Jinx November 14 November 15 *'1986: 'Matthew Patrick November 16 * 1952: 'Nintendo November 17 *'1996: Bethany Mota *'1994:' SuperMarioLogan *'1981: 'Channel Awesome November 18 * 1987: 2BCProductions2BC November 19 *'1996:' RiceGum *'1996: 'FaZe Rug November 20 November 21 * 1990: OneyNG * 1986: Colleen Ballinger * 1985: CarlyRaeJepsenVEVO November 22 November 23 *'2004: 'Lennie Teague November 24 * 1985: What Travis Says November 25 *'1996: 'MacDoesIt *'1996: 'What Katie Did Now *'1988: 'PopularMMOs *'????: 'Andrew Arcade November 26 November 27 November 28 * 2001: '''SamDjanReviews November 29 * '''1998: Koyads3 November 30 * 1993: CrankThatFrank * 1987: Ian Hecox December Birthdays December 1 *'1985:' Philip DeFranco *'1995:' Mumbo Jumbo *'1995:' FootofaFerret December 2 *'1987: 'SSundee *'1982:' Charlie Green December 3 *'1993:' Marques Brownlee December 4 *'1993: 'Chris Ray Gun *'1992: 'Beckie Jane Brown *'1987: 'Let Me Explain Studios December 5 * 2004: Bratayley * 1997: '''UnspeakableGaming * '''1988: Chadtronic December 6 *'2005:' EvanTubeHD *'1959: 'Nintendo ✝''' December 7 *'1987: 'Chris Crocker December 8 * '''1997: Dragosreal December 9 *'1996: 'ComedyShortsGamer December 10 December 11 * 1990: KickthePj * 1985: Onision * 1987: SanFrezco December 12 * 1996: XboxAddictionz * 1990: Lightsen December 13 * 1990: Stampylonghead * 1989: GhostRobo * 1989: TaylorSwiftVEVO * 1987: h3h3Productions * 1983: AlexRamiGaming December 14 December 15 December 16 December 17 *'1982: 'DaddyOFive *'1982:' Yoteslaya ✝''' *'''1991: XpertThief December 18 * 1991: Robbaz * 1990: Robert Benfer * 1975: Sia December 19 *'1990:' Gloom December 20 * 1994: Jess Greenberg December 21 *'1992: 'HuskyMUDKIPZ December 22 * 2000: Jake Portis * 2000: Pajri Ramadhan * 1993: Meghan Trainor * 1985: David Di Franco December 23 December 24 * 1995: Choda December 25 * 1990: GassyMexican * 1955: 'Frank Buis '✝ December 26 December 27 December 28 * 1995: Fawdz * 2000: '''QuackityHQ December 29 December 30 * '''1985:Iskall85 December 31 * 1996: TCTNGaming * 1998: AndyGee1111 Category:YouTubers Category:History of YouTube